Pin
"What? That's crazy!" -Pin, Half a Loaf Is Better Than None '''Pin '''was a female contestant on Battle For Dream Island, as the leader of the Squishy Cherries. Pin is usually in a bad mood always saying something seems unfair when it doesn't go her way. She tends to speak her mind a lot usually saying horrible things about the other competitors, including barfing on Woody, throwing Spongy off the boat, and saying mean words to contestants. This has caused her to not be as likeable as she thinks she should be by everyone else. Her main alliance is with Leafy, which doesn't last long after her elimination, especially because they ended up being the team captains. In episode 25, she even encourages an execution for Leafy. In BFDIA Episode 1, it reveals that Pin received 405 votes, the 11th most, meaning she joined Season Two. Take the Plunge In her first appearance, Pin is being held by Blocky, who is trying to use her to pop Bubble. This angers her, and she kicks Blocky, breaking her free of his grasp. Later during the balance beam contest, Pin and Leafy form an alliance to stay above water until the end of the challenge. When it comes down to the final 6, the 2 of them attempt to push Flower off the platform, however, Flower kicks them off the beam last minute, making their plan fail. Fortunately for them, they are saved by Blocky, who helps them back onto the balance beam, gets Flower out, and evidently, gets out himself. When it comes down to just the 2 of them, they decide who would win Dream Island with a game of rock, paper and scissors. Pin wins, and begins to push Leafy off the balance beam. Not fully aware of the outcome of the winner, Leafy complains that it wasn't very fair. After Pin explains that only one of them could win, the Announcer pops up and tells them that they both won the rights to become team captains, creating a much longer battle to win Dream Island. This annoys Pin, who was just about to win the contest. Pin (along with Leafy) then create the teams. Pin chooses Pencil, Bubble, Match, Pen, Firey, Eraser, Blocky, Spongy, and Woody, and her team is called the Squishy Cherries. During the boat-racing contest, Pin has her team build a square boat, using Pencil, Match, and Pen as oars. After entering the water, the boat springs a leak and collides with the Squashy Grapes' motor boat. Pin then declares that there's too much weight on the boat, and has the Cherries throw Spongy overboard. Soon enough, the boat breaks apart, forcing the Cherries to swim the end. When Pin arrives, she breaks the finish line ribbon, winning the contest for her team. Episode 2: Barriers and pitfalls Trivia *Pin, along with Woody and Needle, are the only contestants to have had a chance at returning three different times, yet never return to the game. *Pin is the only former Squishy Cherry who was up for elimination in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *Pin is the only character to be up for elimination in the first episode of both seasons. *Pin is the lowest ranking contestant from Battle for Dream Island to join Battle for Dream Island Again. *Pin sweats Ooze instead of water. Pin's Picture Gallery Category:Females Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Single Team Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Team Leaders Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Pin Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:20th Place